Whispers, Dreams and Roses
by WarriorsRule4
Summary: Join Whisperkit, Dreamkit and Rosekit in an adventure through their lives. But when a prophecy arises, can they face up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1  Eye opening

**Whispers, Dreams and Roses**

**Whisperkit, Dreamkit and Rosekit are some kits I made up on my profile. Their mother is Dawncloud and their father is Sunheart. Their uncles are Bouncetail and Hawktalon. Their aunt is Snowfern. Whispers, Dreams and Roses is about their lives in Thunderclan. But when a prophecy arises, will they be able to face up to the challenge?**

Whisperkit suckled up to her mother. She hadn't yet opened her eyes. Neither had her sisters, Dreamkit and Rosekit. But she'd heard a lot of things. She lately found out that her mother's name was Dawncloud, and her father's was Sunheart.

She felt her mother move. She stopped suckling and stood up, stretching her legs. Her sisters did the same. She couldn't see them but she heard them move. Then she tried once again to open her eyes. It was always a never-ending cycle. She'd tug and tug and they'd stay closed.

So she tugged and tugged and - wait! They had opened! She looked around her, then up at her mother. She was a tortoiseshell with one black forepaw. She looked down at Whisperkit. Then she stifled a gasp. Her blue eyes glittered with wonder and excitement.

"You opened your eyes!" She seemed happier than Whisperkit had ever sensed her to be before.

"You did?" Rosekit squeaked in wonder. "You really did?" Rosekit made a few strains with her eyelids before her eyes popped open. She looked all around in wonder, her gaze resting on Whisperkit, taking in every detail. Whisperkit peered into her amber eyes, watching as they glowed and sparkled.

"I did it!" Dreamkit squealed. Whisperkit watched the last sister to open her eyes. She stared at everything like they were hedgehogs preparing for flight, and actually taking off. Her eyes were amber too. Whisperkit wondered what her eyes looked like. Then she saw a small puddle just outside the nursery. She padded over and peered into the puddle. She was amazed at how it reflected everything. She looked at her eyes. They were deep pools of green, like fields and fields of grass, stretching farther than the clan world. She kept on looking at herself. Dreamkit sneaked up and stood beside her. She twitched her whiskers in amusement. She and her sister were the exact opposite! Dreamkit was black with white spots, while she herself was white with black spots. Dreamkit seemed to of noticed as well. She purred gently, sounding just like Dawncloud while they fed on her milk.

Rosekit came up behind the two, pushing gently between them. She too peered into the puddle, her gaze turning from curiousity to wonder. Then a tortoiseshell head appeared over the top.

"Come on you three!" Dawncloud meowed, making Rosekit jump. "You can play later. Right now you may as well meet your denmate."

The three sisters followed their mother back into the nursery. A big black kit was bouncing up and down.

"Hi!" He squeaked. "I'm Shadowkit! I'm so glad you've finally opened your eyes! Now we can play!" Whisperkit stepped back.

"Shadowkit, they've only just opened their eyes. Let them adjust before you start playing." A soft voice flowed behind Shadowkit. Whisperkit recognized it to be Willowpelt. She looked at the she-cat she had listened to for many days, but never seen. She was a very pale grey colour and she had unusual blue eyes that Whisperkit couldn't describe.

Then she took a good look at Shadowkit. He was almost completely black, apart from the dark grey and dark silver spots on his belly. Then she looked in his eyes. They were blue. Blue like the sky. Blue like the puddle Whisperkit had looked into.

She turned and looked at her sisters. Dreamkit was staring at a flower just outside, while Rosekit kept glancing at the puddle with a thoughtful look on her face. Whisperkit looked around for something to do. She saw a small ball of moss by her nest. She trotted over and picked it up in her jaws. She carried it over to Shadowkit and dropped it at his feet. For a second he looked confused, before his face lit up. He prodded the moss ball so that it rolled towards Whisperkit. She knocked it back. She took a quick look behind her. Dreamkit had settled down beside the flower, purring, and Rosekit had gone over to the puddle.

She looked back just in time to see the moss ball coming towards her. She hit it back before it got near her.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, dodging the moss as it hurtled towards him. "That was amazing!"

"It was nothing." She squeaked, feeling annoyed at how shrill her voice was compared to his. She tried to speak deeper, but it came out gruff. "I can do better." Willowpelt stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry, Whisperkit. Her voice only stays like that for a while." She explained.

"But Shadowkit's voice isn't like that!" She squeaked in protest.

"Well, he's nearly an apprentice."

"Yeah, any day now." Shadowkit boasted. "Soon I'll be a warrior, just like Smokecloud!"

"Who's Smokecloud?" Whisperkit asked quietly.

"He's my father, and, oh, the deputy of Thunderclan!"

"Wow!" Whisperkit exclaimed. She wanted to be the best warrior ever. _She _wanted to be like Smokecloud.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, my two reviewers! So, just for Foxfire4040 and Goldenstar13, here's the next chapter!**

"Shadowkit, from now on you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Sunheart will be your mentor." Firestar announced loud and clear. _Wow,_ Whisperkit thought. _Shadowpaw's mentor is my father! _

A lot had happened since she had opened her eyes. She had met her father. She had tasted fresh-kill. Soon this ceremony would be hers. And she wouldn't have to listen to clan announcements from the nursery.

She watched as the clan chanted Shadowpaw's name. She chanted with them. Shadowpaw's eyes shone with pride. He'd been wating for this moment for so long, and it had finally come.

Firestar jumped off the Highrock. He murmured some words to Brambleclaw before entering his den with Brambleclaw following close behind.

Whisperkit waited for Shadowpaw to come back. Then she remembered. They didn't share the nursery anymore.

Looking around, Whisperkit caught Shadowpaw's eye. He looked ready to burst with pride, standing beside her father. She raced up to them. She was nearly as big as Shadowpaw.

"Congratulations Shadowpaw!" She meowed approvingly.

"Thanks Whisperkit! Me and Sunheart are going hunting." He replied excitedly.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later then?" She asked hopefully.

"Er, maybe." He answered. But Whisperkit could hear the doubt in his voice. Then it hit her. He didn't want to spend time witha kit anymore. He just wanted to spend time with the other apprentices.

She just stopped herself from spitting at her old friend. She turned and ran back to the nursery without another word. Shadowpaw didn't even try to call her back, but Whisperkit felt sad eyes burning into her pelt. But when she looked back she realized that they were her father's. Shadowpaw wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at the apprentice's den that he had showed her yesterday while showing her the camp.

She went inside and settled down in her nest. Her heart burned and her eyes stung. The friend she had spent nearly all her time with had abandoned her for the other apprentices, Goldenpaw and Pinepaw.

She silently weeped. She felt a paw prod her. She looked up to see Rosekit looking at her sympatheticly.

"I saw what happened." She murmured softly.

"Go away!" She squeaked.

Her sister looked at her with an extremely hurt look on her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay. And don't worry about Shadowpaw. You've still got me and Dreampaw, haven't you? And we'll all be apprentices at the same time!"

"I guess. You're a great sister Rosekit."

"Thanks."

The two sisters settled down together. Dreamkit padded up yawning before settling down with them. The three huddled together. Their bond was amazingly strong. Whisperkit's hurt started to ebb away, but the empty feeling inside her remained, as well as the tear in her heart. What was it about Shadowpaw she liked? Why was she this upset? It was all a mystery.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want them to be apprentices just yet! You can now submit characters for the story! The first three warriors submitted will be one of the three's mentors.**


	3. Chapter 3 Apprentices

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Before I start this chapter, I'm going to do a quick allegiance thingy.**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Firestar - Ginger tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Frostdapple - White she-cat with silver-grey spots on her belly and blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Rosepaw_

**Warriors:**

Foxfire - Ginger tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Whisperpaw_

Dawncloud - Tortoiseshell she-cat with one black forepaw and blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Pinepaw_

Sunheart - Golden tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice - Shadowpaw_

Smokecloud - Smoky grey tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Dreampaw_

Willowpelt - Very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Cloudtail - White tom with blue eyes. **(Am I right?)**

_Apprentice - Goldenpaw_

Graystripe - Grey tom with stripes down his body.

**Apprentices:**

Whisperpaw - White she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

Dreampaw - Black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes.

Rosepaw - Light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadowpaw - Black with dark grey spots on his belly and blue eyes.

Pinepaw - Brown with dark brown stripes down his back and blue eyes.

Goldenpaw - Gold she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

None. Please submit queens and kits if you want any in the story.

**Elders:**

None. Please submit elders if you want any in the story.

**Okay, now that's done, we can start.**

"Dreamkit, from now on you shall be known as Dreampaw. Smokecloud will be your mentor." Firestar's voice rang around the camp as the moment she'd been waiting for had come.

Whisperkit watched her sister touch noses with her mentor and step back into the crowd.

"Whisperkit," Firestar began. Whisperkit trembled in excitedness. This was it! "From now on you shall be known as Whisperpaw. Foxfire will be your mentor."

Whisperpaw walked forward and reached up. She and her mentor touched noses and went back into the crowd. Now it was Rosekit's turn.

"Rosekit," Firestar looked at the light ginger she-cat. "You have chosen a special path. You wish to become a medicine cat apprentice. So, until you earn your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Rosepaw. Frostdapple will be your mentor."

Rosepaw and Frostdapple touched noses, and returned to the crowd.

"Whisperpaw! Rosepaw! Dreampaw!" The clan chanted. Whisperpaw had never felt so good!

As her clanmates congratulated her, she couldn't help noticing Shadowpaw looking longingly at her. She turned away from him. He wasn't any friend of hers.

After all the fuss, Pinepaw and Goldenpaw came up to her and her sisters.

"Come on Whisperpaw! Come on Dreampaw! We've got your nest ready!" Goldenpaw mewed excitedly.

Whisperpaw glanced at Rosepaw.

"Don't worry about me!" She meowed quickly. "Frostdapple's about to show me how to make a poultice!"

While Rosepaw bounded off to the medicine cat den, Whisperpaw, Dreampaw, Pinepaw and Goldenpaw were racing to the apprentice's den.

"Here's your nests." Pinepaw flicked his tail to a couple of nests. "You should probably have a rest." He added.

Whisperpaw wandred over to one of the nests, and Dreampaw took her place beside her. Whipserpaw smelt the nest on the other side of her. _Shadowpaw!_

Trying to forget about the tom, she settled down and went to sleep. But when she dreamed, she dreamed of those big blue eyes, shining at her as they played outside the nursery. But that was over now. Never again. Not with Shadowpaw.

.

Whisperpaw woke to a paw prodding her side. She looked up and saw Foxfire. She tood and stretched.

"Come on." He muttered. "We're going hunting."

Whisperpaw trembled in excitement. Hunting! _Hunting!_

She followed the ginger tom out of the den and out into the camp. She saw everything with new eyes.

A minute later Dreampaw and Smokecloud emerged from the den as well. They padded to the training hollow together. Whisperpaw looked round, amazed. She'd only heard about the training hollow from Pinepaw.

They padded into the centre. Pinepaw and Goldenpaw were already there, having a battle. Whisperpaw watched in amazement as Pinepaw cuffed Goldenpaw round the head. She retaliated by diving under him and knocking him off his legs, all in one swift movement.

"You'll be able to do that soon." Foxfire told her.

"Not like that!" She protested. "They're amazing!"

"Well they're nearly warriors. Just a moon or so and they'll be having their warrior ceremony."

"I've never seen a warrior ceremony!" Dreampaw butted in. "What's it like?"

"You'll know soon enough Dreampaw!" Smokecloud purred.

Dreampaw sighed and watched the two fighting.

"Ok, this is how to stalk a mouse." Foxfire instructed, moving into a crouch and creeping along the floor.

Whisperpaw copied him as best she could.

"Good, but try to stop swinging to your right so much."

She tried again.

"Great!"

Dreampaw was now looking at her.

"That's so cool!" She meowed enthusiasticly. "Can I learn that?" She asked her mentor.

"Ok. Like this." Smokecloud crouched into position, creeping along the floor like Foxfire.

Dreampaw started to crouch but suddenly turned her gaze to a butterfly. She sat up and looked at it.

"Dreampaw!" Smokecloud cuffed her gently. "Dreampaw, stop looking at the butterfly and concentrate."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Her sister replied distractedly. She shook her head and crouched down, creeping eligantly across the floor in a perfect stalk.

"Good job!" Smokecloud praised her. Dreampaw soaked in all the praise.

"How about the real thing, Whisperpaw?" Her mentor asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about hunting in the forest." Whisperpaw opened her eyes wide. _The forest!_

They padded to the gorse tunnel. Smokecloud shot through it. Dreampaw followed more slowly. Whisperpaw peered into it. She couldn't see the end! Foxfire was waiting patiently, so she creeped in. She suddenly heard a twig crack behind her. She turned quickly, then let her neck fur lie flat as she realized it was just Foxfire following her. She ran quickly to the end.

She gasped. The forest was _huge!_

Foxfire emerged just behind her.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Foxfire looked into the forest. "I remember when I first saw it as an apprentice."

Whisperpaw glanced at her mentor, trying to imagine him as an apprentice, but she couldn't. She glanced at her sister. She was staring at her mentor. Whisperpaw guessed she was imagining her mentor as an apprentice.

She started looking round the forest again. She saw a mouse crouched down over a nut. She stalked the way Foxfire had shown her. When she was close enough, she pounced forward and bit the mouse's neck, killing it cleanly. She sent thanks to Starclan for it's life and trotted back. Dreampaw was staring at her, astonished.

"Well done, Whisperpaw." Her mentor praised her. "Well, there's no elders or queens to feed, so you can put that on the fresh-kill pile and get something to eat yourself." She nodded and carried the mouse back to camp. She put it on the fresh-kill pile and chose a magpie for herself.

She carried it to the tree stump by the apprentices den and sat at the base of the stump. She spotted Shadowpaw approaching. He stopped and looked at her.

Their eyes locked. She was hypnotized for a few moments that seemed like moons. She pulled away. She was getting uncormfortable. No, not uncomfortable. Something else. A long ago feeling that she had when she was a kit. What was it? Then it hit her. She was _in love_. With _him!_

She tried to remind herself that she despised him, but she couldn't. Her gaze kept flickering back to the tom as he picked out the mouse she'd caught and came towards her.

"Er, hi Whisperpaw." He muttered. He sat beside her.

"H-Hi Shadowpaw." She stammered, not sure what to say. She couldn't be like Goldenpaw, all mooney over Pinepaw when he didn't even notice her.

She looked at him. He looked at her. Their eyes met once again, and she froze.

"W-Whisperpaw?"

"Yes, Shadowpaw?"

"I, er, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Shadowpaw? What do you need to tell me?"

**What do you think he wants to tell her? If you think you know, send me a private message, so not to give it away. If you get it right, I'll mention you before the next chapter!**

**I hope this one wasn't too short, but I didn't want to reveal what Shadowpaw was going to say.**


	4. Chapter 4 Prophecy and losing Rainpaw

**Chapter 4**

**Okay! It's time to find out what Shadowpaw had to say. But first: Updated Allegiances.**

**Also, I accidentally missed out an apprentice. Rainpaw is ever so slightly older than Shadowpaw, and became an apprentice the day Whisperpaw, Dreampaw and Rosepaw were born.**

**Leader: **Firestar - Ginger tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Frostdapple - White she-cat with silver-grey spots on her belly and blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Rosepaw_

**Warriors:**

**Foxfire4040: **Foxfire - Ginger tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Whisperpaw_

Dawncloud - Tortoiseshell she-cat with one black forepaw and blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Pinepaw_

Sunheart - Golden tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice - Shadowpaw_

Smokecloud - Smoky grey tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Dreampaw_

Willowpelt - Very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Cloudtail - White tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Goldenpaw_

Graystripe - Grey tom with stripes down his body.

_Apprentice - Rainpaw_

**Apprentices: **

Whisperpaw - White she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

Dreampaw - Black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes.

Rosepaw - Light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadowpaw - Black with dark grey spots on his belly and blue eyes.

Pinepaw - Brown with dark brown stripes down his back and blue eyes.

Goldenpaw - Gold she-cat with amber eyes.

Rainpaw - Fully light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Mothstar: **Shinefeather - Pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Graystripe's mate.

**Mothstar: **Hollystem - Jet black she-cat with drak grey paws, belly and tail-tip. Green eyes. Heavily pregnant with Foxfire's kits.

**Elders:**

**Mothstar: **Birchstripe - Light grey tom with visible dark stripes and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Snowsong - Once beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf.

Specklefeather - Grey she-cat with dark speckles. Blue eyes. Tells great stories.

**Okay, now on to the story! Also, Mothstar was the only one to get the question right.**

"What is it Shadowpaw? What do you need to tell me?" Whisperpaw whispered. **(Haha!)**

"Look, I love you Whisperpaw! But I love Rainpaw too. And no matter how much I feel for you, Rainpaw is the one for me." Shadowpaw told her, his blue eyes clouding.

"Oh, um, ok. I'll-I'll see you later them." She ran into the apprentices den and curled up into a tight ball. Oh, how she wished Rosepaw was with her now! But no, Rosepaw was in the medicine-cat den sorting out herbs.

She got herself together and padded slowly out the den. She decided to hunt to get her mind off things.

.

Once out in the forest, she started to relax. The scents soothed her. Soon she had self-consioucly caught three mice and a squirrel.

She carried the fresh-kill back to camp, taking the three mice to the elders and leaving the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile.

When she arrived at the elders den, all the elders were awake. She padded in and Snowsong greeted her.

"Whisperpaw! What's that you've got?"

"I brought you some mice, Snowsong."

"What?" Snowsong asked. Then Whisperpaw remembered. Snowsong was deaf.

She shook the mice as a signal.

"Oh!" Snowsong interpreted. "Well, thank you." Then she sighed. "I remember when you were a kit. You and Shadowpaw used to come for stories all the time."

Suddenly 4 kits ran into the elders den. Whisperpaw put the mice down.

"Hello Flowerkit. Hello Pebblekit. Hello Larkkit. Hello Magpiekit. How's your mother?" Specklefeather asked. Whisperpaw realised she was talking about Shinefeather. She had recently given birth to Graystripe's kits.

She said goodbye and backed out of the den. She headed for the apprentices den. Just outside the leaders den she heard Firestar and Brambleclaw talking. She tried not to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself.

"So, Firestar. What do you need to talk to me about?" Whisperpaw guessed that was Brambleclaw.

"I need to tell you something. You know that I have 3 lives left."

"Yes?"

"I don't. I have 1. When I lose this one, I won't be coming back." Whisperpaw widened her eyes in horror. She ran quickly to the apprentices den, but got stopped by Rosepaw.

"Whisperpaw! What's the hurry?" She asked.

"I-I overheard Firestar say he only has one live left!" She blurted out. She touched her sister's lips so to say not to tell.

"What? Well, I need to talk to you and Dreampaw. I had a dream. A medicine-cat dream."

As if on signal, Dreampaw wandered up to them.

"What're you talking about?" She asked.

"Rosepaw needs to tell us something. She had a dream."

"And?"

"A _medicine-cat _dream."

"Oh."

"Ok, well, I got a prophecy. Firestar knows it too I think."

"What is it?" Whisperpaw asked curiously.

"It was:

_Whispers, dreams and roses are the secret. The only things that can save the clans are whispers, dreams and roses."_

"What? That makes no sense!" Whisperpaw argued.

"I don't know, I just got the prophecy. I can't do any more!"

"Hadn't you better tell Firestar? You know, in case he _doesn't _know."

"He does. I'm sure."

"Ok, if you say so."

.

That night Rosepaw had a disturbed night. She dreamed of a field of roses, with the cats of Starclan whispering about dreams. Why was this prophecy so involved with her?

.

Rainpaw lay beside Shadowpaw. She thought he was so brave. So amazing. So-

"Shadowclan, attack!" Came the battle cry. She felt Shadowpaw stir, and every apprentice leapt up for battle. She leapt up too, and got ready to face Shadowclan. Fox-hearted Shadowclan.

"Thunderclan! Defend the nursery!" Firestar called to the clan. The apprentices ran outside. The camp was swarmed by Shadowclan warriors, and the odd apprentice.

Rainpaw ran instinctively to the nursery, helping her mentor, Graystripe, and Cloudtail to defend it. She scratched an apprentice across the muzzle and it ran away screaming.

Suddenly a great black warrior came towards her.

"Darkcloud!" Graystripe hissed.

Rainpaw cowered in front of Darkcloud. He was huge. His paws were the size of her head.

Graystripe growled, and Cloudtail bared his teeth. She let out a small hiss, and tried to stop her fear scent coming through.

Darkcloud padded forward dangerously. Without warning he struck a blow to her head. She toppled over and everything went fuzzy. He looked down on her and dealed the death blow. Then it all went black.

.

"Shadowclan, retreat!" Blackstar called above the pained yowls. Shadowclan stopped fighting and ran out of the camp. Blackstar turned and gave a final hiss before following his clan.

Victory howls were heard. But then Shadowpaw spotted a limp body. He let out a long wail. He ran over to Rainpaw, lying on the floor. He nosed her. The cold body flopped over. Her eyes were opened wide in shock. Deep pools of blue stared lifelessly at him. Graystripe stood a little way behind. He turned to face him.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"D-Darkcloud k-killed her." Graystripe stammered. Shadowpaw could see he was in shock still.

He turned back to the light grey body. He nosed into her fur. Already as cold as ice. Smokecloud came up behind him.

"It's alright. She's with Starclan now." He comforted him.

"But she should be with me still! We were going to be mates! We were going to have kits!"

Smokecloud cuffed his son gently.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded.

"To knock some sense into you!"

Shadowpaw looked at his father in dismay.

"Why her?" He whispered. "Why Rainpaw?"

Whisperpaw padded up to him.

"We'll all miss her." She murmured. "But she hunts with Starclan now."

"Go away Whisperpaw!" She shouted angrily. She backed away, visibly shocked and hurt. But he didn't care. She didn't matter. Rainpaw was dead. Nothing mattered anymore.

**A very emotional chapter. :,( Bet you weren't expecting her to die so soon after Shadowpaw revealed they were in love.**

**I need some kit names for Hollystem's kits when she gives birth.**

**Please review! I must have more people reading than just Mothstar, Firefox4040 and Goldenstar13!**


	5. Chapter 5 Kits

**Chapter 5**

**Ok. Lets start. **

"Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?" Firestar uttered the ancient words.

"I do." Pinepaw answered firmly, no doubt in his voice.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Pinetail. Starclan honors your bravery and intelligence." Firestar placed his muzzle on top of Pinetail's head. Pinetail licked his shoulder in response.

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do."Goldenpaw answered, her voice shaking.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Goldenfur. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty." Firestar again placed his muzzle on top of the young warrior's head. Her tongue licked his shoulder gently.

Pinetail and Goldenfur stood and took in the congratulations as the clan chanted their new names.

"Pinetail! Goldenfur! Pinetail! Goldenfur!"

Whisperpaw gave her congratulations and watched as the clan gathered round them. Not long from now this would be her moment. She glanced at Shadowpaw. He was probably thinking the same thing. But if he was, he didn't show it. He stared blankly at them. Then she heard him whispering to himself.

"How can they be so happy?" He asked himself. "Rainpaw is dead. What's to be happy about?"

Whisperpaw sighed. Would he never get over Rainpaw? It had been a moon since her death. Get over it!

She couldn't tell him that though. He seemed to depend on Rainpaw, like she depended on her sisters. Then she had a thought. What would she do if she lost her sisters. She shuddered with the very thought. She decided that Shadowpaw was right to mourn. But why spoil two new warriors ceremony.

"That was amazing!" Dreampaw exclaimed, making her jump.

"It certainly was special." She agreed. "Too bad Shadowpaw can't enjoy it."

"He's right to mourn over Rainpaw! She was my best friend!"

"She was?"

"Yes. Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean I can't!"

"No, Dreampaw! It's not like that!" She called, but it was too late. Her sister had already stalked away to the apprentices den. She sighed. She needed to see Rosepaw.

.

"Rosepaw?" She called into the medicine-cat den.

"What is it Whisperpaw?" Rosepaw asked. "I'm really busy."

"I just wanted to talk to you." She explained.

"No time. Shadowpaw needs mouse bile for the elders tics, Hollystem's giving birth soon and Smokecloud has a snagged claw. Lot's to do." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I would have been happier being a warrior."

"I think you're a great medicine-cat." Whisperpaw told her sister.

"Thanks Whisperpaw." She turned to leave.

"Wait." Rosepaw called her back. "Do you think you know what the prophecy means?"

"No. I was hoping you did."

"Oh. Ok." Whisperpaw turned and padded back to the apprentices den. She looked at they sky. It was moonhigh already. Pinepaw and Goldenpaw had started their warrior silence vigil. She nodded to them and squeezed into the den and went to sleep.

She was awoken by screaming. She ran outside. Half the clan was out there.

"What's happening?" She asked Foxfire.

"My mate's giving birth!" He replied, hardly hiding his excitement.

"You mean Hollystem?"

"Yes."

"Hadn't you better be with her?"

"No. Frostdapple says that your sister will get me when I need to be in there."

"Oh, ok." She suddenly realized. Her sister was helping a queen kit! _Her _sister!

Dreampaw padded up to her sleepily.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Hollystem's giving birth! And Rosepaw's helping her kit!"

"Really?" Her sister's eyes shone, as they had done when she'd first seen the world. She'd been the last one to open her eyes, but the most excited by far. "Our sister's helping? That's amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I know!"

Rosepaw suddenly padded out.

"Foxfire." She mewed. "You have three healthy kits."

Foxfire's eyes shone and he pushed his way into the nursery.

"You two can come in too." Rosepaw whispered to her sisters. "No-one will notice."

The three sisters padded into the nursery. There lay three kits. A ginger-orange tom, a dark grey tom with black splotches and a light brown tabby she-kit.

While the grey tom lay still, his sister and brother wormed around and tried to strain their eyes open.

"What shall we call them?" Foxfire asked his mate softly.

"I was thinking Orangekit for the ginger tom."

"I like that name. How about Sproutkit for the she-kit?"

"Perfect. What about the last one?"

"Um. . . "

"How about Sprucekit?" Whisperpaw asked gently.

"Brilliant!" Hollystem purred.

"I think it's great." Foxfire agreed.

Whisperpaw looked at the three kits. She remembered when her and her sisters were that small. Wiggling round and seeing what they could find using only their paws. Now they were nearly warriors. Kithood was long gone, and now there was no time for playing in between hunting and defending the clan.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, little ones." She whispered. They deserved to have a happy kithood while they could.

She thought about how her sisters and she had and Dreampaw might nearly be warriors, but Rosepaw was also close to earning her medicine-cat name. She'd already helped with a kitting, and knew many, many different herbs - more than there were battle moves that existed!

So much had happened since that day she opened her eyes. She'd become an apprentice. Pinetail and Goldenfur had become warriors. She'd fallen in love with Shadowpaw. _And Rainpaw died. _She thought, feeling a slight twinge of sadness. She'd never really liked the apprentice, but now she was gone she missed her deeply.

She spotted Shadowpaw outside, staring sadly into the nursery. She padded out to him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He replied. "It's just, it's just. . . Rainpaw and me were going to have kits just like Hollystem and Foxfire!" He burst out.

"Look, I know your sad, but you can't ruin this for Foxfire and Hollystem!"

"Whisper, I'm not just sad. I feel like I'm broken inside. Like everything that I ever needed just turned me down. Like my fait is to never find love again!"

"Shadowpaw," She started. "Do you really think that Rainpaw would want you to live life in misery? She'd want you to continue your training and become a warrior. She'd want you to enjoy your life as much as possible. She doesn't want you to not notice the greatest things because of her death! She wants you to be part of them!"

Shadowpaw turned back to look at her. His eyes glowed with new hope.

"You're right!" He meowed excitedly. "That is what Rainpaw would want! And she'd want me to find love, wouldn't she?"

"I don't know. You knew her best."

"Well she would. Whisperpaw, I love you!"

Whisperpaw opened her eyes in shock. So soon after Rainpaw's death? Although, it had been a moon, hadn't it?

"I-I love you too." She replied softly. She was so happy!

She looked over her shoulder. Pinetail and Goldenfur sat looking at the nursery happily, tails twined. She felt happy for them. As an apprentice, Goldenfur had mooned over Pinetail and he hadn't even noticed her. Now they were acting as if they'd been mates forever.

Shadowpaw was looking at them too. He turned back to her.

"They look so happy." He observed.

"Yes, they do, don't they? As if they've been mates forever!" She joked. Shadowpaw purred for the first time since Rainpaw's death.

"Come on!" She mewed. "Come and see the new kits! they're beautiful!"

She and Shadowpaw hurried into the nursery. She once again gazed at the three bundles, now all sleeping by their mother's belly. She padded quietly back outside and Shadowpaw followed.

"They're amazing." He whispered.

"I know." She agreed.

"Someday we're going to have kits, aren't we?" He suddenly meowed enthusiasticly.

"Yes." She purred. "We are."

**Aww! There you go Foxfire4040!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Warriors

**Chapter 6**

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's chapter 6!**

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?" Firestar looked at the young apprentice as he spoke the ancient words.

Whisperpaw looked at Shadowpaw. This was the moment he'd always wanted. But would he abandon her again? _No._ She decided. _Not this time._

"I do." Shadowpaw spoke firmly, but Whisperpaw sensed nervousness in his voice, and his whole body was shaking slightly.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Shadowheart. Starclan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Firestar stepped forward and placed his head on top of Shadowheart's head, and he licked his shoulder in response.

Everything was silent for a few moments until the clan started chanted his name.

"Shadowheart! Shadowheart! Shadowheart! Shadowheart!" For a second Shadowheart's eyes clouded in pain. Whisperpaw guessed that he was remembering Rainpaw. The young apprentice would be sharing this moment with him. Whisperpaw sighed. Rainpaw would of enjoyed this moment so much. Why did cats have to die?

She suddenly caught a scent that she'd smelt only once before - fox!

The other clan members had scented it too. She looked around and saw a huge fox lumbering through the entrance.

She got into a battle crouch, and felt Shadowheart by her side.

"Help the others!" She mewed urgently. "I'll be fine."

"No." Shadowheart whispered firmly. "I'm not losing you."

Whisperpaw felt a pang. Rainpaw had had a huge impact on him.

She watched as her mother surged forward with Smokecloud and Pinetail. She swiped a paw across it's muzzle and it backed away a bit. Then it charged forward and hit Dawncloud in the stomach with it's head. Dawncloud breathed hard for a few seconds. Meanwhile Pinetail was swiping the fox's side. When it turned to face him, Smokecloud struck it's other side.

Dawncloud seemed to have got her breath back. She hit the fox around the face again. This time it retaliated with a vicous bite on the leg. Dawncloud growled and swiped it's legs, making it tumble over. She pinned it down and bit it's neck, but didn't manage to kill it. The fox struggled up and swiped Dawncloud's face. Sunheart raced to his mate's side and hissed at the fox. He bit it's tail and it yowled in pain. But now it was just more angry.

It turned to Dawncloud and whacked her hard round the head. She fell down and started to squirm up. But the fox was too fast. This time it pinned her down. It lifted it's paw and dealed the death blow. Sunheart's eyes widened. He clawed it all over and it ran away. He ran after it.

Whisperpaw stared at her mother. She wasn't moving. She ran forward and put her nose into her fur. It was cold. She widened her eyes and let out a long yowl.

"No! Not her!" She cried. She felt Rosepaw and Dreampaw pressing against her.

"Why'd she have to die?" Dreampaw whispered.

"I-I. . . I don't know!" Rosepaw weeped.

Whisperpaw felt tears fall down her cheeks. **(If that's possible)** Her mother was dead. The realization was hard to take.

Sunheart padded slowly into the camp and sat down beside Whisperpaw.

"Why? Why her?" She mewed softly.

"Everyone must die at some point, Whisperpaw. That's the way life is."

"But why Dawncloud?"

Sunheart sighed. "You're right." He mewed finally. "It should've been me."

. . .2 moons later. . .

"Dreampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?" Firestar asked the young she-cat.

"I do." Dreampaw meowed certainly.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Dreampool. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Dreampool's eyes shone. Whisperpaw took a gulp. This was it. So much had happened. Shadowheart had become a warrior, Dawncloud had died and Firestar had confessed to the whole clan about only having one life. And now this. Her warrior ceremony.

Firestar and Dreampool did the act of putting his muzzle on her head and her licking his shoulder. Then Firestar turned to her. This was it.

"Whisperpaw," He started. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do." She answered. And she meant it.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Whisperleaf. Starclan honors bravery and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Firestar placed his muzzle on her head. She licked his shoulder.

"You are destined for greatness Whisperleaf." He whispered, then pulled away. She blinked. What did he mean?

"Whisperleaf! Dreampool! Whisperleaf! Dreampool!" The clan chanted. Once the noise had died down, Firestar spoke again.

"Also, Rosepaw has earned her medicine-cat name. She will now be known as Rosemist."

"Rosemist! Rosemist! Rosemist! Rosemist!" the clan chanted once again.

The three sisters stood side by side enjoying their moment. They were finally warriors.

The clan congratulated her and her siblings before standing back into the crowd. The sisters sat together in the crowd.

"Magpiekit, from now on you shall be known as Magpiepaw. Willowpelt will be your mentor."

Magpiepaw and Willowpelt touched noses and stepped into the crowd.

"Flowerkit, from now on you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail."

Cloudtail and Flowerpaw touched noses and stood beside Willowpelt and Magpiepaw.

"Lark-kit, from now on you shall be known as Larkpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowheart."

Shadowheart's eyes opened wide, and he touched noses with his apprentice and led her to sit beside Whisperleaf.

"Pebblekit, from now on you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Sunheart."

Mentor and apprentice touched noses and joined the crowd.

The ckan once again started chanting.

"Magpiepaw! Flowerpaw! Larkpaw! Pebblepaw!"

Firestar jumped off the Highrock to signal that the meeting was over.

Cats gathered to congratulate the apprenticess, and they ran to their new den.

"So Shadowheart." She mewed to her friend. "You have an apprentice."

"I suppose I do." He purred. "I always liked Larkpaw."

They sat and watched Orangekit, Sproutkit and Sprucekit playing and tripping the warriors up. She felt her and Shadowheart's tails entwine. They were officialy mates.

**Very emotional chapter. *sniff, sniff***

**Anyway: If Whisperleaf had kits, what would they be called?**


	7. Chapter 7 Whisperleaf's kitting

**Chapter 7**

**Okay, time for updated allegiances before we start.**

**Leader: **Firestar - Ginger tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Rosemist - Light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Foxfire4040: **Foxfire - Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Pinetail - Brown with dark brown stripes down his back and blue eyes.

Sunheart - Golden tom with green eyes.

Shadowheart - Black with dark grey spots on his belly and blue eyes.

Smokecloud - Smoky grey tom with blue eyes.

Dreampool - Black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes.

Willowpelt - Very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Cloudtail - White tom with blue eyes.

Goldenfur - Gold she-cat with amber eyes.

Graystripe - Grey tom with stripes down his body.

Whisperleaf - White she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Shinefeather - Pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices: **

**Mothstar: **Pebblepaw - Mottled light grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Mothstar: **Flowerpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Magpiepaw - Smoky black tom with amber eyes. (Sorry I changed him a bit!)

**Mothstar: **Larkpaw - Light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws. Green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Mothstar: **Hollystem - Jet black she-cat with drak grey paws, belly and tail-tip. Green eyes. Mother of Orangekit, Sprucekit and Sproutkit.

Whisperleaf - White she-cat with black spots and green eyes. Mother of _kit, _kit and _kit. (You'll find out the names in this chapter)

**Elders:**

**Mothstar: **Birchstripe - Light grey tom with visible dark stripes and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Snowsong - Once beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf.

Specklefeather - Grey she-cat with dark speckles. Blue eyes. Tells great stories.

**Okay, now time for the story! **

"Come on Whisperleaf! Just push a little harder! You're almost done!" Rosemist cheered her sister on. Dreampool stood by her sister's side. She glanced over her shoulder. Shadowheart was pacing up and down.

She padded out and stood beside him.

"How's it going?" He asked nervously.

"It's just fine. The kits will be here soon." She replied calmly, even though she too was fearful.

She felt Magpiepaw sit beside her and just managed to stop herself from purring. No-one knew about her relationship with Magpiepaw, not even her sisters.

"I'll be in the nursery." She told Shadowheart, and padded back to her sister's side. She let out a long pained yowl.

"Is she alright?" Shadowheart burst in.

"She's just fine." Rosemist calmed him down. "Stop worrying."

Shadowheart padded back out of the nursery.

.

Shadowheart peered into the nursery, but couldn't see past the brambles. Another pained scream came and he froze. Then it all went quiet.

"Shadowheart?" Dreampool came out happily. It was clear Whisperleaf was ok.

"Yes, Dreampool?"

"You have three kits." Dreampool returned to the nursery and he followed quickly.

By Whisperleaf's side were three kits. Orangekit, Sprucekit and Sproutkit were peering at them curiously.

One of the kits was a light silver she-cat. The other two were toms; a pure white tom with a black tail-tip and a light grey tom with darker flecks.

"What shall we call them?" He asked happily. They were beautiful!

"I don't know. How about Cloudkit for the white tom? In honor of Dawncloud." She suggested.

"I like it." Shadowheart replied. Dawncloud had been Whisperleaf's mother, but she got killed by a fox while Whisperleaf was still an apprentice. "How about Owlkit for the grey tom?"

"Perfect!" Whisperleaf purred. "And I have the perfect name for the she-kit. Skykit."

"What a beautiful name." He murmured. He pressed his muzzle against hers.

When he looked down again, Cloudkit, Owlkit and Skykit were suckling at his mate's belly. Orangekit, Sprucekit and Sproutkit were fast asleep beside Hollystem.

"They're wonderful." Hollystem commented.

"I know." He replied.

**Sorry it was so short. I just wanted a nice short, sweet chapter about Whisperleaf kitting.**

**Please review! Also: It won't happen for a while, but what are names for Dreampool's kits?**

**Frostdapple died with greencough. Rosemist tried her best to cure it, but couldn't.**

**Since her kits are now apprentices, Shinefeather is a warrior again.**


	8. Chapter 8 Looking back

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry for not updating for a while! Been busy with my other stories. I'm going to do another allegiance thingy and then I'll carry on with the story!**

**Leader: **Firestar - Ginger tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Rosemist - Light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Foxfire4040: **Foxfire - Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Pinetail - Brown with dark brown stripes down his back and blue eyes.

Sunheart - Golden tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice - Pebblepaw_

Shadowheart - Black with dark grey spots on his belly and blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Larkpaw_

Smokecloud - Smoky grey tom with blue eyes.

Dreampool - Black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes.

Willowpelt - Very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Magpiepaw_

Cloudtail - White tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Flowerpaw_

Goldenfur - Gold she-cat with amber eyes.

Graystripe - Grey tom with stripes down his body.

Whisperleaf - White she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Shinefeather - Pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices: **

**Mothstar: **Pebblepaw - Mottled light grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Mothstar: **Flowerpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Magpiepaw - Smoky black tom with amber eyes. (Sorry I changed him a bit!)

**Mothstar: **Larkpaw - Light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws. Green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Mothstar: **Hollystem - Jet black she-cat with drak grey paws, belly and tail-tip. Green eyes. Mother of Orangekit, Sprucekit and Sproutkit.

Whisperleaf - White she-cat with black spots and green eyes. Mother of Skykit, Cloudkit and Owlkit.

**Elders:**

**Mothstar: **Birchstripe - Light grey tom with visible dark stripes and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Snowsong - Once beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf.

Specklefeather - Grey she-cat with dark speckles. Blue eyes. Tells great stories.

**Notes:**

**I'm really sorry that about the name thing - Cloudtail and Cloudkit. So sorry!**

**People have been saying that Whisperleaf and Dreampool are too young to have kits. This is not true - I skipped a few moons when I did Whisperleaf's kitting.**

**STORY:**

"Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?" Firestar looked at the four apprentices, eager to be warriors.

"I do." Flowerpaw replied steadily.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Flowerpetal. Starclan honors your trust and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."

The fiery tom padded forward and placed his head on top of Flowerpetal's. She licked his shoulder in return.

Firestar carried on. "Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do." Larkpaw replied, much more shakily than her sister.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Larkfeather. Starclan honors your faith and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Firestar spoke again:

"Pebblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do!" Pebblepaw replied enthusiasticly.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Pebblecloud. Starcclan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

And finally: Magpiepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Magpiewing. Starclan honors your loyalty and fighting skills, and we welocme you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The new warriors' eyes sparkled, as the clan chanted their names.

"Flowerpetal! Larkfeather! Pebblecloud! Magpiewing!"

Once the chanting and congratulations were finished, Firestar continued.

"Also, we have an apprentice ceremony to do. Orangekit, from now on you shall be known as Orangepaw. Your mentor shall be Goldenfur. Sprucekit, you shall now be known as Sprucepaw. Your mentor will be Pinetail. And Sproutkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Sproutpaw. Brambleclaw shall mentor you."

"Orangepaw! Sprucepaw! Sproutpaw! Orangepaw! Sprucepaw! Sproutpaw!"

Orangepaw and Goldenfur touched noses, as did Sprucepaw to Pinetail and Sproutpaw to Brambleclaw.

Whisperleaf sat outside the nursery watching. She was sad that Cloudtail could not see his apprentice in her warrior ceremony. When he had died of greencough, Graystripe had taken on the rest of Flowerpetal's training.

She turned her attention to her kits. They were watching their old littermates with wide eyes. She guessed they were wondering what their apprentice ceremony would be like.

"Mumma?" Skykit looked up at her.

"Yes, Skykit?"

"What does Firestar mean when he says Starclan?"

Whisperleaf was slightly taken aback, but she reminded herself that her kits were still too young to know.

"Starclan is where our warrior ancestors live. Cloudtail is hunting in Starclan now. When it's night and Silverpelt is there, you will see that every star is one of our warrior ancestors."

Skykit opened her eyes even wider, but before she could say anything, Shadowheart padded up to them.

"Daddy!" Cloudkit looked happy to see his father, as did Owlkit and Skykit.

"Daddy, mumma was telling us about Starclan!" Skykit told him happily.

"Wonderful! Now, how about you go inside, and I'll bring you some fresh-kill in just a moment."

"Okay!" The three said at once.

"You're great with the kits." She told her mate.

"I just do what I can." Shadowheart replied, trying to be modest. "Well, I guess I'd better get that fresh-kill now!"

"Okay. See you later."

"Sure. Bye!"

Whisperleaf turned and padded back into the nursery. Owlkit, Cloudkit and Skykit were playing with some moss. She sighed. They were just like her and her sisters when they were young. Sticking together and looking after eachother. Which reminded her. Rosemist had a big problem. She had fallen in love with Pebblecloud. Whisperleaf had told her to just stay away from him as much as possible, but that was hard since Rosemist was a full medicine-cat.

._._._._._._._._._.

"Owlkit, from now on you shall be known as Owlpaw. Hollystem shall be your mentor." Bramblestar announced.

It had been 3 moons since Whisperleaf had told her kits about Starclan, and in that time a lot had happened. Dreampool had announced to her sisters about her love for Magpiewing, and by now the whole clan knew. But most importantly, Firestar had died. Shadowclan had attacked the camp and nearly destroyed the medicine supply. Firestar had defended it bravely, keeping away Blackstar and keeping the supplies intact. But doing this, he lost his last life. The clan had mourned for him, especially Brambleclaw and Graystripe. Bramblestar had collected his nine lives and named Graystripe deputy. But it seemed that Graystripe was quite ill, and Whisperleaf had overheard him saying that he would soon retire to an elder.

Whisperleaf brought herself back to the moment. She concentrated on her kits ceremony, which they had been waiting for for a long time.

Owlkit and Hollystem touched noses and stood back in the crowd.

"Cloudkit, from now on you shall be known as Cloudpaw. Willowpelt will be your mentor."

Cloudpaw and Willowpelt touched noses before stepping back into the crowd. Last was Skykit.

"Skykit, from this moment on you shall be known as Skypaw. Shinefeather will be your mentor."

Skypaw and Shinefeather touched noses, placing themselves beside Cloudpaw and Owlpaw.

For Whisperleaf, this was one of the happiest moments in her life. Her kits were becoming apprentices! Her mate was by her side watching the event. Her kits had some of the best warriors for mentors. Yet still, something was missing. Whisperleaf knew it was Dawncloud, and that she should try to forget it, but that hole in her heart grew bigger every day. She could sense it that her sisters had a hole too, but she seemed most affected. The way the fox had killed her. . .

She shook her head and reminded herself to be happy for her kits. She congratulated them and watched as Sproutpaw and Skypaw ran off towards the apprentices den. Sprucepaw, Orangepaw, Cloudpaw and Owlpaw followed more slowly.

.

**Okay, I know it was short, but I just thought that was a pretty good ending. Who will be Thunderclan's deputy after Graystripe? Can anyone guess?**

**Okay, I'm going to do a little competition. In these competitions, you must think up the answer to the question. The question this week is:**

_**Who were Shinefeather's kits? Were they:**_

_**1. Orangepaw, Sproutpaw and Sprucepaw**_

_**2. Cloudpaw, Skypaw and Owlpaw**_

_**3. Flowerpetal, Pebblecloud, Magpiewing and Larkfeather**_

_**4. Whisperleaf, Rosemist and Dreampool**_

**I will mention the winner(s) name(s) in the next chapter!**

**Last thing: Sorry again for not updating! Been so busy with the other stories, I forgot about this! But it feels great to write this one again, believe me!**


	9. Chapter 9 Dreampool's kitting

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hi! Mothstar and Goldenstar13 got the answer correct. The answer was:**

_**3. Flowerpetal, Pebblecloud, Magpiewing and Larkfeather**_

**Well done to Goldenstar13 and Mothstar! You get, er, a plushie of your choice! (Whisperleaf plushie, Dreampool plushies, Rosemist plushie, Dawncloud plushie, Skypaw plushie, Owlpaw plushie, Cloudpaw plushie, or any other character you like!)**

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCES:**

**Leader: **Bramblestar - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Sproutpaw_

**Deputy: **Graystripe - Grey tom with stripes down his body.

**Medicine cat: **Rosemist - Light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Foxfire4040: **Foxfire - Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Pinetail - Brown with dark brown stripes down his back and blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Sprucepaw_

Sunheart - Golden tom with green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Pebblecloud - Mottled light grey tom with yellow eyes.

Shadowheart - Black with dark grey spots on his belly and blue eyes.

**Mothstar: **Larkfeather - Light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws. Green eyes.

Smokecloud - Smoky grey tom with blue eyes.

Willowpelt - Very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

_Apprentice - Cloudpaw_

**Mothstar: **Hollystem - Jet black she-cat with drak grey paws, belly and tail-tip. Green eyes.

_Apprentice - Owlpaw_

**Mothstar: **Magpiewing - Smoky black tom with amber eyes.

**Mothstar: **Flowerpetal - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Goldenfur - Gold she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice - Orangepaw_

Whisperleaf - White she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Shinefeather - Pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice - Skypaw_

**Apprentices: **

Cloudpaw - Pure white tom with a black tail tip. Green eyes.

Skypaw - A pretty light silver she-cat with green eyes, just like her mother.

Owlpaw - Light grey tom with darker flecks. Blue eyes.

**Mothstar: **Orangepaw - Powerful orange-ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Mothstar: **Sprucepaw - Dark grey tom with black splotches and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Sproutpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with striking green eyes.

**Queens:**

Dreampool - Black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Mother of _kit, _-kit and _kit.

**Elders:**

**Mothstar: **Birchstripe - Light grey tom with visible dark stripes and green eyes.

**Mothstar: **Snowsong - Once beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf.

Specklefeather - Grey she-cat with dark speckles. Blue eyes. Tells great stories.

**There! Now that's done we can almost begin! First (sorry if I'm boring you!), here is the new question:**

_**Who is Goldenfur in love with? Is it:**_

_**A - Pebblecloud**_

_**B - Pinetail**_

_**C - Smokecloud**_

_**OR**_

_**D - Magpiewing**_

**Okay, now we finally start!**

Bramblestar stood on the Highrock, looking down at the clan. _His _clan. He started to speak in his first ever warrior ceremony that _he _had spoken in. He hoped he didn't get anything wrong.

"Orangepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?" He asked the ginger-orange apprentice.

"I do." The tom replied steadily.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Orangefang. Starclan honors your bravery and devotion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

He jumped down from the Highrock and put his muzzle on Orangefang's head. The new warrior licked his shoulder and stood back.

"Sprucepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Spruceheart. Starclan honors your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

He repeated what he'd done with Orangefang, and Spruceheart stood back with his brother.

Bramblestar looked at his apprentice and sighed inwardly. She was a good warrior, but sometimes enthusiasm got the better of her. Also, she really annoyed him. Yet he still had to make her a warrior. It was only fair, with her skills.

"Sproutpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do!"

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Sproutshine, for your shining nature. Starclan honors your loyalty and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

He once again placed his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder in return. The clan started chanting the warriors names.

"Sproutshine! Spruceheart! Orangefang! Sproutshine! Spruceheart! Orangefang!"

"Also," He begun, when the clan had finished chanting and congratulating the three. "Graystripe has decided he would like to retire and become and elder. So the new deputy will be Whisperleaf."

"Graystripe! Whisperleaf! Graystripe! Whisperleaf!"

.

The clan wished Graystripe a happy retirement while Whisperleaf stood in complete shock.

"Congratulations!" Rosemist purred, bringing her back from her daydream.

"I-I didn't think. . . Did you know?" She stuttered.

"Yes. But I couldn't tell you. you had to find out for yourself."

Rosemist started to leave, but as she passed Whisperleaf, she murmured quietly: "Meet me in the medicine-cat den as soon as you can."

She blinked and started towards the den after her sister, since she didn't have anything to do otherwise.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting down.

"I worked out the prophecy of whispers, dreams and roses."

"Really? What does it mean?"

"You are the whisper. Dreampool is the dream. And I am the rose."

"W-what? But, how are we meant to save the clan?"

**I know I said clans, but pretend I said clan.**

"I don't know. That's the bit we need to wait for to see exactly what it means. I mean, I'm still fuzzy on the whole having a prophecy at all!"

"I know what you mean. When I first heard it, I-"

She was interrupted by a yowl of pain. She and Rosemist ran quickly to the nursery, where Dreampool was expecting her kits.

"Jut stay outside, Whisperleaf. It'll all be done in a minute.

.

Dreampool wnced and cried out as pain shot through her. She was sure that this wasn't natural, but she didn't say anything. She just waited and waited, trying to numb the pain by thinking of other things.

.

Whisperleaf sat outside, trying to hear for the mewling of newborn kits. But she heard nothing except the occasional yowl. Magpiewing was pacing just beside her.

He turned his amber eyes straight towards her.

"Aren't you more worried?" He asked her. "She's your sister! Aren't you afraid of what could happen?"

"Rosemist wouldn't let anything happen to Dreampool," She replied calmly. "I trust both my sisters. She'll make it through. I know she will."

Magpiewing seemed to relax a little at that, but still looked tense. Shadowheart padded up and sat beside her.

Looking at Magpiewing, he noted: "Well, the kits will have amber eyes, thats for sure!"

She purred in amusement to hide that, like Magpiewing, she was extremely worried about her sister.

. . . A little while later . . .

Whisperleaf, Magpiewing, Shadowheart and Rosemist sat admiring Dreampool's kits. There were three - one was a jet black she-cat with slightly longer whiskers than usual. Another was a dark brown tom. The last was a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Goldenfur, who was expecting her and Pinetail's kits, sat a little way away, looking at the kits adoringly.

"They're beautiful." Whisperleaf whispered. **(Sorry again!)**

"They are." Magpiewing agreed. "What are we going to name them, Dreampool?"

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Dreampool admitted. "I was thinking Spottedkit for the tortoiseshell and Nettlekit for the black she-kit. But I don't know about the tom."

"I like those names. How about Oak-kit for the tom?" Magpiewing suggested.

"Perfect! It's a brilliant name!"

"It's a good name for him." Rosemist agreed.

"They're lovely, Dreampool!" Goldenfur exclaimed happily. "What does it feel like to finally have your kits?"

"Great," Dreampool sighed. "Just great. Amazing!"

**There it is! I know it was early, so you couldn't really answer the question last time, but oh well!**


End file.
